Blame it on the Butterflies
by Dizi 85
Summary: HIATUS - FILE DESTROYED sorry guys....13DRABBLES...Severus and Hermione, 13 situations, their story from beginging to end...... a little AU, not DH compatible, but steals from it.....
1. Butterflies

_Hey peps,_

_SO, Frayed Misfit introduced me to a new community on LJ, known as 13drabbles, and ive taken on the challange... with SEVERUS & HERMIONE!!!!! so lets see waht happens. I will write at least one for the next 13 days, lets see if i can get it finished before i turn 22! (On October 20!)_

(Also, if you see a lot of mistakes, i apolgise. I have a patch over one eye, as i just had a small piece of glass removed on tuesday. but NOTHING will stop me from writing!

* * *

**_Blame it on the Butterflies_**

_PROMPT: Butterflies**

* * *

**_

No matter what anyone else said, Severus would always blame it on the butterflies.

Why? Because nothing except those infernal little fluttering things  
could have made him fall in love with the little chit now formally  
known as Hermione Granger.

Yes, Severus will disgruntledly admit, that she had look amazing that afternoon,  
sitting underneath the elm tree on the banks of The Great Lake.

The honey curls, shining in the late dusk light, fell to cover the avant-garde face as  
she read from the much-fingered tome resting on her slightly-bent cream coloured legs,  
covered just within decency by the modest grey cotton of the school uniform skirt.

But what drew the Potions Masters attention to the book loving angel was the attendance  
of several "flights of fancy", otherwise known as Emperor Butterflies. Though common  
in the Muggle world, the magical Emperors were known to only show their presence  
around those they considered to have "the purest" of unrequited love. Not only that,  
but would only show to the person who's affections were wanted.

Giving into the inevitable, and praising the gods that the young lady before him only  
had one week left before her graduation, Severus found himself shortening the space  
between them and joining her between the great trees roots.

_"So, Miss Gra... Hermione, what are you reading?"_

* * *

**Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**


	2. Groceries

_Hey peps,_

_SO, I'm a little late with todays update, but im getting there! As i promised yesterday, I will write at least one for the next 13 days, lets see if i can get it finished before i turn 22! (On October 30!)_

(Also, if you see a lot of mistakes, i apolgise. I have a patch over one eye, as i just had a small piece of glass removed on tuesday. but NOTHING will stop me from writing! I also havn't beta'ed this chapter yet)

* * *

**_Blame it on the Butterflies_**

_PROMPT: Groceries**

* * *

**_

No matter what anyone else said, Hermione would never forget Severus and his Budgens grocery story 'run-in'.

Now, Severus Snape will always defend that he has no problems with muggles, but will never understand their utter necessity to shop!

_"Come ON, Severus!"_

_"Hermione, You are the smartest witch of your age. Are you absolutely certain that you don't just want to conjure your nutritional supplies?"_

The potions master received a look, that in his later years he would come to dread, but having only been courting (or as Hermione called it, 'thoroughly snogging') the curly haired vision of womanliness for just under 2 weeks, the ex-death eater had no idea what the vision of loveliness (in his eyes anyway) had in store for him.

_"Don't try pacify me Snape. I grew up as a muggle, and I'm not turning "all-witch" just because you said so."_

The raven haired man of shadows was then roughly pulled out of the chair, that only 2 weeks ago he was forced to lug during the 3 days he had helped he move into her half muggle/half magical flat, and with a 'pop' joined the young graduate in the dairy aisle of the local Budgens.

No, as Hermione will fervently authenticate, it wasn't the faces her love made as he tired to navigate the mess he made after knocking over the stand of chicken liver, wild boar, and pheasant pate packets, nor was it his veracity that he was allowed a 'free sample' of the tissues if he so wanted (no matter if the box was fully sealed). The fact was, Hermione would never forget the day that Severus Snape tried to cast _Cruticus_ on the registers conveyer belt!

* * *

**Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**

**Tomorrows prompt - Waves**


	3. Waves

_Hey peps,_

_SO, I'm (AGAIN) a little late with todays update, but im getting there! As i promised yesterday, I will write at least one for the next 13 days, lets see if i can get it finished before i turn 22! (On October 30!)_

(Also, if you see a lot of mistakes, i apolgise. you all know why, ((if not read the AN last chapter)) I also havn't beta'ed this chapter yet)

* * *

**_Blame it on the Butterflies_**

_PROMPT: Waves**

* * *

**_

Hermione smiled. Every August the Grangers went to the beach at Brighton. The pebbled coast and long traditional pier just screamed 'SUMMER' and 'FAMILY' to the dentists daughter, and it just wasn't right if she didn't take the new member of her family with her, even if it was Severus Snape.

Oh course, the dour man agreed to the day trip, with the new school year starting in a matter of weeks he knew that their private times together would be few and far between. What unnerved Albus's "son" so, was the looks he received when his ingenious little chit conversed about what they would be wearing to the strand.

You see, for years, the students of Hogwarts had a betting pool, on what EXACTLY the bat of the dungeons wore swimming, and now the Dux of the last graduating year had the perfect chance on discovering the much rumoured choice of aquartic attire that the castles concoctions creator prefered.

The 2 month old couple apparated with a pop, landing in one of the alleys between the various bar and café's littered along the beachfront, not too far from the Marina. The shorter of the two dragged her partner down to the peddled waters edge, trying to find the perfect spot to lay out their basket and rug.

_"Hermione, is there any chance of a changing tent?" _

The young beauty next to him looked wide eyed at the question.  
_"Sev, exactly HOW long is it since you bathed in muggle public?" _

_"I'l let you know, my little gimp, that I swim several times a summer at Hogwarts." _

_"But in public?" _

The bat of the dungeons just smirked at her persistence.  
_"I'l let you be the judge of that, my dear." _

An hour later, as she played in the waves, the just started trainee potions mistress was indeed the judge, as after the ex-death eater cast several notice-me-not charms on his personage, and only after he banished his robe back to their belongings as he arrived down at the waters edge, Hermione discovered that her boyfriend was wearing a staunch Victorian costume.

_"A Union Suit? Of all the cossie's you could pick you chose a UNION SUIT?"_  
The young lady had to focus to contain control of her jaw, if not it would surely be hitting the ocean bottom.

_"For five seconds Hermione, think about my situation.  
One: I swim in The Great Lake, and Two: The squid in the lake is 'very' explorative.  
If I wore anything else more revelling, then that tentacled beast would have succeeded in feeling me up years ago! _

And with that Hermione began to impersonate the creates that she was sharing the watery environment with, that is, being shocked beyond all understanding, the recently quallified witch began to impersonate a fish. Only a well-placed smirk broke the tankini-clad girl out of her shocking inner scrutiny of the current situation, and with one quick twist of her hand, she wandlessly dumped a bucket of water over her love struck comrades head.

The previous scene, and the watery chase and revenge that followed, was defiantly one of the happier memories of the Family Snape in years to come.

* * *

**Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**

**_(ps: yes, Brightons shoreline IS a pebble beach, with cafe's and bar's behind, and a recently built marina on the side. YES i did research, i didnt want an english reader ticking me off for being geograpyly incorrect.)_**

**_(PPS: A union suit? look it up! i have ALWAYS pictured Sev in a grey and black stripped one of these, its jsut suits him so well! Just took me an hour and a half to fidn out the correct name for it. If your lucky I'll draw a pic of what he looks like!)_**

**Tomorrows prompt - Mystery**


	4. Mystery

_Hey peps, _

_I would say I'm sorry this is late, but I'm not (ok, I'm a little sorry) I would say I promise to get this all out by the end of this month, but I cant. _

_(If you're a member of Character Sketches, you know what's going on, so continue to the chapter.) Yesterday my mother went in for emergency cancer surgery. With that, and my eye still playing up, and the hospital will probably discharge her tomorrow, and I don't think she'll be ready, and, and, and. ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_Ok, I'm having a few personal problems at the mo, but I will not stop with this story, as it is the only break I'm getting from 'life' at the mo. _

(Also, if you see a lot of mistakes, i apologise. you all know why, I also haven't beta'ed this chapter yet) This also took an hour to load! STUPID STORM AFFECTING MY STUPID INTERNET CONNECTION.

* * *

**_Blame it on the Butterflies_**

**PROMPT: Mystery****_

* * *

_**

_Severus Snape was nervous. Normally the trainees going for their potions mastery would not handle any studies pertaining to using gemstones in the creation of magical fluids until they were about to graduate, but the educator in this case was up to something. The wizard, who singularly kept the black cloth mills of Britain alive, was trying to discover Hermione's favourite stone, which to him, at the moment, was a mystery. Even if they had been dating for over a year, the male in this partnership was still unsure, so as September came to a close, he moved their private lesson away to a more familiar setting in the dungeons of Hogwarts. _

_Hermione was nervous. Her partners motive for today's lesson was a mystery. She knew Severus was up to something, that man never did ANYTHING slightly non-potions related unless it had something to give him in return. Therefore the witch, who's hair made sure Sleekeazys stayed in profit for the last 8 years, sat in the first row of the potion classroom, ready to discover his intention. _

"Today we will be studying the affects of gemstones on a variety of potions. Each gemstone has its own personal energy, which stimulates the potion through its magical compounds. Same as the effect of the different size in the quantity of ingredients, the size of the fragment can affect the potency of the influence of the substance."

_The dark robed man conjured his sample box, and beckoned his apprentice to view its contents. _

"In here you will find many pieces of precious and semiprecious gemstone. Are their any that stand out to you at this stage?"

_She gazed over the set, deciding on a small ball of highly polished stone, clear to the sight, but containing threads that look like spun toffee._

**"**Well this one seems interesting...Labradorite?"

_The potions master nodded, gesturing for her to continue._

"Well, its known to strengthen the will and inner strength of the wearer, so maybe it could be added to the base of the Veritaserum antidote, but you'd have to be careful otherwise it would cause the person to become cocky and try to escape whoever is questioning them... Maybe it could also aid in combating addictions in the weaker willed... so perhaps it could be utilised in the Rehab potion recently created by Grotoski?"

_Her love smiled, gesturing for her to continue her search. _

Well, this smoky green stone I'm certain is Adventurine. This could defiantly be used to increase the 'luck' content of Felix Felicis , because it's know as the good luck stone. But it would also help the consumer because its other affects include stimulating creativity, intelligence and perception, which you definitely need to counter react the foolhardiness that can come about by knowing everything will succeed."

"Hmmmmmmm, the Lapis Lazuli, Agate and Alexandrite could all be used in healing potions, because of their emotional healing, general medical healing and renewal and regeneration properties. The tri-coloured Sardonyx could be used in calming potions, while the Tiger's Eye could be used in the potions equivalent of the cheering charm...And WHAT is this doing here?" _The young girls eyebrows travelled towards her hairline as she pointed to a chalky dark blue stone hidden in the corner of the wooden frame. _

"That", _Snape drawled_, "is Azurite."

"I know what it is 'Sir', but why is a stone that is believed to increase _shudder_ "psychic ability" doing in here? It's total hogwash I tell you!"

_The master only smirked_. "I'll have you know, Miss Granger, that its also found that flakes of that particular gem, added to most creams and tinctures, help in the active relief of arthritis and joint pain."

"Oh"

_That smirk danced over his face once again. _

"Oh indeed... Now, my little brain box, indulge me for a moment, but if you were choosing stones just for yourself, which ones would they be?"

_That sentence stirred the girl to select a small pile of stones, brushing the rest of the samples to the side. Severus motioned to her for an explanation. _

"Well, Sir, these choices are really quite simple. The diamond, because being brought up as a muggle, I was told diamonds were rare and precious. It's also the stone that my mother had on her wedding ring, and she loved it always because Dad saved over a years salary to buy it for her when they had both just graduated. I chose the emerald because I love green stones, and green, for me, means you too, but it's also known as "the mind stone", helping with clear thinking and such. It's the same reason I chose the sapphire. The blue is such an amazing colour, but its such a tranquil gem. And the other blue stone is the Aquamarine because it also is such a beautiful hue, but it also..."

"... improves sight and sharpens the mind. Hermione, why do nearly all of your favourite stones have something to do with the mind?"

_The bushy haired witch smirked._ "Well, being such a 'know it all', I have to make sure my brain is in full working order. After all, I have to keep up with you."

_With that Hermione left the dungeon for Snape's private quarters, leaving the curious man to his puzzling. He now knew the stones he needed, but it was a complete mystery exactly how he was going to get them into a ring, and onto his lady loves hand. _

**

* * *

Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**

**_ps: yes, i did research all those stones. I do believe that Hermione would know the meaning of some of the stones already, as she is a researching net! ((bit like me :P )) _**

**The next prompt - Board Games.**


End file.
